Stay Alive for Me
by TheMusicalGypsy
Summary: This is a story written about Haymitch and Effie after she is rescued for imprisonment. It leads all the way up to the beginning of their relationship. All credit to Suzanne Collins for the characters.
1. Chapter 1

"Effie, please sweetheart, you have to stay alive. Stay alive for me."

Haymitch had been continuously begging Effie to stay alive since he and Plutarch had rescued her from imprisonment. She had been beaten badly, and was in a pool of her own blood when they'd found her.

Effie, the Capitol bitch. The clueless woman that confused the simplest of facts and seemed so oblivious to the rest of the world around her. She had done everything for the Capitol her whole life, and this is what it had gotten her. She was the Capitol's pet from the day she was born. She'd done everything in her power to make them happy. But it didn't matter now. She was hanging on for dear life.

"Come on princess, you can't go now. You've come so far, don't leave us."

Truth is, as annoying as Effie was; Haymitch had no idea what he'd do without her. What anyone who knew her would do without her. She was so good at coordinating and following directions and her bubbly personality could make anyone crack a smile from time to time. She made the worst situation into something bright, with few exceptions. Her imprisonment was one of those exceptions. He wasn't sure she even realized how much people relied on her and needed her. How much_ he_ needed her. She was annoying, but she kept him in line as best she could. She made him do things that he needed to, whether he liked it or not. And he hadn't realized how much he needed her until now.

Her heartbeat was unsteady and irregular. She was running a high fever, and was covered in scars and bruises, and most of the scars would never disappear. It was sad to think that beautiful, bubbly, bright Effie would have scars to cover. He wondered what was going on inside her head at this very moment.


	2. Chapter 2

"Effie, darling girl, you have to wake up," said a soft voice in Effie's head. It sounded so familiar, so like her own…

"Your mother is right, princess, you have to wake up sometime," said another voice, a man's. Effie's father's voice.

Everything was so bright and clean. The way Effie liked things.

"I just don't want to. I'm so scared," said Effie to her mother. Effie and her mother had always looked alike, and it was even more pronounced in this… dream? Effie wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

"I know you don't, but you have to. People need you, you can't give up on them," said her father, whose eyes she had inherited. They pierced her like glass, but, at the same time, were smooth like water.

"Who needs me? I'm nobody to need, or even to want," said Effie. She wasn't sure how true the statement was, but it felt true at this moment.

"Lots of people need you!" exclaimed Effie's mother. "No one would have rescued you if they didn't think you were needed."

Effie didn't remember her rescue very well. She was only half conscious, and she passed out moments after.

"Haymitch…" Effie said. She knew he'd been one of the people that came and got her.

"He most certainly needs you," said her father.

"Then why doesn't he act like it. He has such bad manners, you know," said Effie.

Her mother laughed. "You haven't changed one bit, darling. Not one bit."

"I feel changed," said Effie. And it was the truth. She felt completely apart from the world she had known for so long. From the Capitol, whom she had done so much for in her lifetime, just to be re-payed by wishing she was dead, but never really dying. Because what fun was it to them to kill her off? Wasn't it better to watch her suffer? Effie's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, don't cry sweetheart. It isn't worth it," said her father soothingly.

"It just isn't fair. I've always done exactly what they wanted and more, and it doesn't even matter to them!"

"I know it's unfair, but crying does not make it any less so," Effie's father said.

"You're a brave one, my darling. You never succumbed to their questioning, no matter how horrible things got. You are so _strong_," said her mother.

"I don't feel it," said Effie sadly.

"Oh, but you are. You would not have made it this far without having strength and courage," said her mother.

"Now," said Effie's father, "go out there and continue to be brave. Be strong for everyone who loves you and wants to see you alive."

And at that moment, Effie's parents disappeared and her eyes fluttered open.


	3. Chapter 3

"Effie?" Haymitch watched in wonderment as Effie's eyes began to flutter open.

"How is life, Haymitch?" asked Effie playfully. She felt horribly ill, and she was freezing...

"Much better now," answered Haymitch, kissing Effie's hand. His scruffy beard made her hand itch.

"I'm glad to hear it." Effie's voice was hardly over a whisper. She remembered that she'd been screaming her lungs out for months. She glanced over at her arm, and winced as bitter memories flooded to the front of her mind.

"I, however, feel like Hell." Effie continued.

"And you look like it too," said Haymitch. Effie's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, oh no. I was just teasing, oh, come on, princess…"

But it was too late. Effie had started sobbing hysterically, making her heart monitor beep quickly.

"Effie, calm down, sweetheart! You'll give yourself a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," said Effie, trying to calm herself down. "It's just… look at me! I'm hideous!"

Haymitch knew what she was referring to. The scars all over her body. It wasn't the most appealing look in the world. But that didn't mean she was ugly. It meant she was a fighter.

"Effie, you are not hideous! Don't think it for a second! You are so gorgeous. And these scars prove on thing: you are a _survivor_. And beauty has nothing to do with your face or body. It has to do with your mind. And, don't tell anyone I said so, but you are one of the most beautiful people on the earth. You are kind, helpful, and you bring bright light into the darkest of rooms. You're also annoying as Hell, but it certainly makes you stand out." Haymitch finished off by kissing her hand once again, but harder, and he made his lips linger on her hand longer.

Effie didn't know what to say. So she said simply,

"Thank you."

"Remember; don't tell anyone. I'm supposed to hate you. Wouldn't want to ruin my image or anything," said Haymitch, winking.

"I won't tell a soul," said Effie, and with that, she drifted back into a deep slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

A month later and everything had changed. Snow was dead, and Paylor was the new president of the Panem. And Effie Trinket had a new job as an event coordinator and advisor to President Paylor.

Effie was still bone thin and sickly-looking, but she was much better than she had been in the hospital. She went home every evening to her old apartment, which wasn't cutting it for her any longer. The apartment and everything in it reminded her too much of her past. She hated it. And she wanted out of it.

She wanted to get far away from the Capitol. It held nothing for her anymore. Except her job, which she was quite content with. For the time being, she had to stay.

Effie walked into her perfectly spotless apartment, walked to the bedroom, kicked her shoes off, and went into the bathroom. She hated the part of the day where she had to take a shower, because to take a shower meant to get undressed, and to get undressed meant to see the scars underneath the designer clothes.

She tried not to look, but somehow her eyes were fixated upon the scars and the memories that went with them. She knew they would always be there, and it made her sick and sad. She felt old, worn out. And every night, she woke up screaming. And tonight would be no exception.

Effie looked at the clock on the mahogany nightstand. It was two in the morning. She did not want to go back to sleep. She didn't want to start having nightmares again. They all involved Peacekeepers, knives, blood, and endless torment. Effie knew what she so desperately wanted and needed at this very moment.

She needed to talk to Haymitch.


	5. Chapter 5

Haymitch sat bolt upright in his bed, brandishing his knife.

"What, huh! Who's there!" he said, half asleep. Then he realized his phone was ringing. And this could only mean one thing.

"What is it, Effie?" asked Haymitch when he picked up the phone. He was a little irritated; it was two in the morning, after all.

"Have you forgotten _your_ manners? It is two in the bloody morning!" Haymitch yelled. He heard stifled sobs in his ear.

"Oh no, not again. Effie, come on! Oh, come now, princess, you can't be so sensitive every time I say something to you," said Haymitch. She cried at _everything_ he said. It got tiring.

"I'm s-s-sorr-r-ry," sniffled Effie, "I j-j-just had an-n-nother nightm-mare." Haymitch could tell she was trying her hardest to calm down.

"Oh. I didn't know. I'm sorry, Effie. Did you want to talk about it?"

'Well of course she does, Haymitch, you bloody fool; that's why she called,' thought Haymitch angrily.

"I mean, if you d-don't w-want to, we d-don't h-have t-to," Effie replied. She really did want to, but she didn't know exactly _how_ to.

"No, I want to hear all about it, sweetheart. Please, continue."

Instead of telling him about her nightmare, Effie yelled out, "I don't want to live here anymore! It's so awful, I hate it!" At this, Effie started crying even harder. She flung herself on the bed, dropping the phone onto the sheets and burying her head in her expensive silk pillows.

Haymitch listened at the other end, and waited for her to stop. He waited a good eight to ten minutes for her to stop. He heard her pick the phone up.

"Now, what was that? You don't want to live in the Capitol anymore? Why ever not?"

"It m-means n-n-nothing to me a-an-nym-more!" said Effie.

"Now princess, where do you think you'll go to if you leave? You have your job, and I can't imagine you letting that go; you absolutely love that job!" said Haymitch. He had no idea what would become of her if she didn't have that job to get her mind off of everything during the day.

"I don't know," said Effie. She had calmed herself down almost completely.

"Look, if you want to come down here for a few days and talk this over at more reasonable hours, then by all means, come. But please Effie, I need _sleep_," said Haymitch.

"Alright, I'll do that. I'll leave as soon as I possibly can," said Effie, touched that he would even _consider_ allowing her to stay with him. Although, he never mentioned the "with him" part; she assumed she'd be sleeping in one of the unused Victor's houses. Still, a visit sounded wonderful. And she's get to see Katniss and Peeta while she was there!

"Now darling, please, go back to bed. I'll see you soon. Goodnight. Or morning. Or… whatever," Haymitch grumbled, hanging up the phone.

'That woman is going to drive me crazy. Hell. She is driving me crazy!' Haymitch thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I love that you guys are giving me such awesome feedback, and that you're enjoying my take on the characters! May the odds be ever in _your_ favor as you read this! Hopefully I won't disappoint you! I have NO idea how many chapters this story will go for. They're fairly short chapters, though. Thanks for reading!

Effie began throwing things in a bag early that morning. She hadn't gotten any sleep since she awoke from her nightmare, but she was running on the adrenaline rush she was getting. She was so excited to get to see Haymitch and Katniss and Peeta; she could hardly contain herself! As usual, she prepped and primed herself for the journey. She wouldn't want anyone seeing her looking anything less than her best; or, rather the best she could manage. Her clothes still hung off of her a bit, as she hadn't bothered replacing many of them in hopes that she would gain weight back. But she never really felt like eating anymore, since she didn't sleep. Her energy was almost drained, but somehow she maintained her bubbly personality.

"It's going to be a big, big, BIG day!" she exclaimed excitedly. She was so ready to be out of this apartment.

As always, the train ride was nohing at all. Two-hundred miles per hour, and she hardly even felt it moving. The only thing she felt was her heart beating inside her bony chest. Soon, she was at the District 12 stop. From there, it was on to Victor's Village. On to see her friends.


	7. Chapter 7

Haymitch heard a knock at his door. He got up and went over to answer it, and when he did, he was surprised by what he saw in the doorway.

Effie was as bony as ever. Her clothes fell off of her slightly, and her makeup was more caked on than he'd ever seen it. Her eyes, however, were still the same piercing blue. And this time, instead of looking vacant, they were twinkling with delight.

"Effie!" exclaimed Haymitch. "I wasn't expecting you this soon!"

"So, how's life, Haymitch?" asked Effie. It was obvious she was happy to be there. She was bouncing and trilling about like she used to. 'Like she used to,' thought Haymitch sadly.

"Um, well, the house is a mess, but… maybe you'll want to take the one next door?" said Haymitch.

"That would be ever so wonderful!" trilled Effie enthusiastically. And off she bounced.

As she made her way to her house, someone stepped out of the one across the street.

"Effie! You're here!" yelled Katniss, forgetting her manners and bounding up to meet Effie with a great hug. Effie, who was taken aback, hugged Katniss in return, not caring about the girl's lack of etiquette. Etiquette was making her tired.

"Yes, I am, I suppose," said Effie. She realized how stupid she sounded.

"I wasn't expecting you! I mean, Haymitch said he'd invited you, but he never gave a specific date," said Katniss.

"We never agreed on one," Effie explained.

Haymitch came out behind Effie. "Katniss, I see you and Effie have caught up a bit."

"Yes, a bit. How about we go inside for tea? Peeta just baked and decorated the most beautiful little tea cakes…"

Once inside, Effie took her seat, and Haymitch took his next to her. He noted how utterly ridiculous this blue wig looked on her as he sat down.

"So Effie," said Peeta from across the table, "how is your job? I hear that you are quite good at it."

"I enjoy it very much, thank you. And who told you that?" she asked, curious about who would relay this information to him. Peeta looked over at Haymitch, and Effie didn't need to know any more.

"And how are all of you? I never get too see you anymore," said Effie. She wanted to know more about them to avoid answering questions about herself.

"We're all fine, Effie," said Haymitch. Her voice was so damned annoying. He didn't understand why he had even invited her.

Later that night, he remembered.


	8. Chapter 8

"_It's a shame, too. You're such a pretty thing.  
"STOP! PLEASE! Please… stop…"_

Effie lay writhing in her bed sheets, screaming. Her nightmares all felt so real; at one time, they _were_ real.

"_Screaming and pleading won't help you, stupid bitch. Would you just be still already!"_

_And suddenly, there was blood everywhere. So much blood…_

Effie screamed even louder at this.

So loud, in fact, that her cries did not go unheard.

"What the hell!" asked Haymitch grumpily. Someone was knocking on his door, and it was one in the morning. When he opened the door, Katniss was there with a worried look on her face.

"Sweetheart, it is one in the morning. Whatever you have to say can wait…"

"No, it can't! Listen!" yelled Katniss, waking Haymitch up almost completely.

And, somewhere in the night, cam muffled screams. And he knew whose screams they were.

"Fine. I'll go check it out. Why you couldn't have gone, I don't understand…"

"Because I thought you should go! You've talked to her! And you're the one who invited her to come and stay!"

"Alright, alright. I'm going, I'm going. Calm down." And Haymitch was off.

When Haymitch got to the house, he noticed that one of the windows was open. No wonder everyone could hear her.

When he got up to her room, he saw the most horrific sight in the world. Effie was writhing helplessly in her sleep, screaming loudly. He wasn't sure how to wake her up. He flicked on the light and proceeded toward her bed.

Haymitch grabbed hold of her finally, and shook her until she woke up.

"Effie! Effie! It's only a dream, sweetheart! You're safe! It's just a dream!"Haymitch yelled while shaking her.

When Effie finally did wake up, she looked frightened.

"Get away from me! Leave me alone! Please don't hurt me!" she yelled. Obviously she hadn't yet realized that it was Haymitch, not a Peackeeper.

"Effie, darling, I am not here to hurt you," said Haymtich.

"Haymitch! Oh… I thought you were… oh my…" Effie said breathlessly. Haymitch sat down on the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I was being tortured again… it didn't make sense, it was all so confusing…"

Haymitch was confused himself. He didn't know what she was trying to tell him.

"What didn't make sense? What's confusing you?" asked Haymitch. He was utterly stumped.

"I… I don't know." She honestly didn't. Everything in her mind was so jumbled.

"Okay, I understand," said Haymitch. He really didn't, but he wanted her to feel more comfortable than she did right now.

"I feel…" but before she could state what she felt, she leaned over and threw up on the floor. Haymitch was startled. He had not been expecting her to do that at all.

"Effie, sweetheart, are you… what's the matter?"

It was a couple of minutes before she could talk again, and when she could, all she could say was, "I'm so _cold_."

Haymitch looked over at the open window and went over to close it. But the night air was warm. And when he felt Effie's forehead, so was she.


	9. Chapter 9

"Effie," said Haymitch, "you're burning up, sweetheart."

Haymitch scooped Effie up in his arms and took her into the bathroom. While she took a bath and cleaned herself up, he cleaned the vomit off of her carpet.

Half an hour later, Effie walked out, wrapped in only a towel. She swayed forward, and Haymitch was barely able to catch her before she hit the floor.

Effie woke up the following evening feeling horrible.

"Well, would you look at who's awake? Good evening, princess."

"Good evening, Haymitch," said Effie. She still felt tired.

"Effie, I hate to ask you this, but; how long has it been since you last ate a full meal?"

Come to think of it, Effie wasn't sure. She'd eaten breakfast when she'd arrived a couple of days ago, but she'd hardly picked at it. When she didn't answer, Haymtich took that to mean it had been a while.

"Effie, you have to eat every once in a while. You're making yourself sick," Haymitch informed her. Effie knew he was right.

"I do eat every once in a while!" Effie exclaimed. She knew it was without point. She never did more than take a bite or two.

"Effie, two bites at breakfast doesn't count." Again, Effie knew Haymitch was right.

"Effie…" Haymitch knew he would regret this, "I think you need to stay here for a while. You need someone to look after you. Someone to take _care_ of you."

"But my job…"

"Take a train! You're used to those by now, right? Please, princess. You need at least a little help."

And before Effie to think to argue, she said yes.

Later on, she knew she had made the right choice.


	10. Chapter 10

A few months later, and Effie felt perfectly safe and happy. She was eating more, and she looked healthier. Haymitch liked to see this change in mood.

Of course, she still had nightmares, and Haymitch had to convince her that nothing was endangering her. She calmed down faster, though, and got over the nightmares more quickly, allowing her to fall back to sleep almost as if nothing had happened.

Effie's personality was back in full-blast. Her job was much more enjoyable than it already was because she felt happier.

Haymitch too felt happier. Something about having her around was pleasing. Effie Trinket. Stupid name really, but it had a nice ring to it. She was a little trinket herself. A cute little knick-knack on the face of the earth. A bright light in the darkness. And a kind heart in a world full of cruelty. And Haymitch enjoyed talking to her and getting a bubbly and enthusiastic take on the world.

Katniss and Peeta were happy to have her around. They were always sure to comment on a new outfit, pair of shoes, or wig. Her makeup was still the same, though not as heavily applied. Scars were still visible all over her, but she had learned to accept them, with a little help from her friends.

Everything was as it should be. Everyone was healthy, happy, and safe. And Effie Trinket was no longer alone in the big Capitol world.

**So this is it, guys. I promise to write more stories! I might even make a sequel to this one, of anyone is interested! I do take requests, so if you want something written, then don't hesitate to ask! Thank you all so much for reading!**


End file.
